scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crows
The Crows are a group of Fading that have established a fort in the Old City Metro Tunnels. This group will eventually be featured in the Scarf Heroes Anime. They are neutral towards strangers but only if they would consider them useful for trade. There are currently 6 human members of the Crows. This group also has a monarchy system, however there is always one set of ranking. This means that no one could rank up or become demoted. If a member does betray or resign in this group, he/she would be immediately killed on site. The Crows have undefined knowledge of Crestfall and the Scarf Heroes but have very little interest other than to ridicule their lifestyle. History The Crows have formed in very circumstancial and strange ways. One of the most recognizable formation of the group would be Kevin Karvington and Douglas Ettore, as they were best friends for over a dozen years. Eventually, the two men had met Sasha Rothschild and Carly Aine while theywere performing their routined morning aerobics. After the long absence of younger Alyssa in the Old City, Esther Carina was the guardian angel of those two girls. He had run out of resources, and was never that good of a scavenger. His storage space for his botanist hobby was running low as well, so he had decided to follow the group into the Metro Tunnels and later, the Crow's Nest. Andy Laelynn had joined this group after brutally being abandoned and thrown away by another, and Willson was adopted by Kevin after he finally realized that this dog was not like the rest of the feral beasts. Traits & Abilities The Crows are similar to the Scarf Heroes as each member is unique in their own way. This group depends on scavenging and trade and while there is a member interested in plant life, agriculture is not their means of subsistence. They do own a store equipped with weapons, food, and ammunition, which is available to the public. The Crows also own an M1A4 Abrams tank called the Liberator, however it is rarely in use as they have limited shells. Abilities As a team, they are very proficient in combat. Each are efficient in a separate battle category, such as melee, long and short range, and assault or ambush. While they have lesser numbers, they can easily rival the Scarf Heroes group with coordination, and sheer training from constantly living in a threatening environment. Once they have their Liberator Tank fully repaired, they will coordinate attacks efficiently to provide both defensive and offensive tactics. Members *Kevin Karvington (Leader). *Vroom (Mechanic-Tank Specialist). *Esther (Botanist-Psychologist). *Andy (Guard). *Carly (Acrobatics Professional). *Sasha (Small Arms Specialist). *Kacey (Backup Medic). *"Will"son (German Sherperd dog). *Liberator Tank (Tank). Trivia *This group does resort to cannibalism when needed. *Each member has very different personality traits. *Kevin and Esther had seen a young Alyssa wander in the Old City. *The group's emblem would resemble a crow perched on top of a tank. *The Crows live next to an old man, and they are neutral towards each other. Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Rival Category:Group Category:Crows Category:Other Characters Category:Teams Category:Canon